Various taco shell holders are known for supporting a taco shell with foodstuff therein in an upright position. Examples of these taco shell holder constructions can be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,872,566, 4,925,032, and 5,005,704. Most taco shell holders are for single use only and provide the function of holding the taco shell upright on a support surface whereby to place foodstuff in the taco shell trough and some of these holders are also used to hold a taco shell to facilitate heating the taco and simultaneously providing a sanitary function.